This invention relates to an apparatus for moving an outboard motor between a storage position adjacent a mother vessel and an operational position on a small boat floating generally adjacent the mother vessel.
With a larger motor powered pleasure craft, it is desirable to have a smaller boat or tender with the craft for communicating to and from anchorage and for other relatively short excursions. It is well known to carry the small boat in a storage position against the stern of the mother craft. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,991 to Anderson, a mechanism is disclosed for raising the small boat from a position floating astern the mother craft to a storage position against the stern of a mother craft. The mechanism consists of articulated arms and hinged connections whereby the small boat may be lifted upwards and rotated rotated through an angle of 90.degree. from the water to the storage position. Today, many boaters find it highly desirable to carry an outboard motor for the small boat or tender. A mechanism, such as disclosed by Anderson, makes no provision for the outboard motor. It is both awkward and unsafe to attempt the removal of the outboard motor from the small boat, and the lifting of outboard motor to a suitable position for storage, while the small boat is floating in the water.